


Void

by ladywinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/ladywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments when Naruto comes back and finds Konoha decimated by Pein...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, not making money off this.

* * *

It was more ( _he doesn't understand_ )

obvious, with the sage energy running ( _doesn't make sense_ )

through him, the difference in ( _the world..._

 _doesn't make *sense*_ ) the feel of Konoha,

cratered, wrecked, empty of ( _why..._

 _does he feel so *alone*?_ ), empty of many things, but empty of one

chakra signature, empty of the feeling of one

person, in particular

( _and he doesn't know how to react_ ).

* * *

 _  
_

_end_

 _  
_

* * *

**AN:** Experimental style, based on a sentence prompt from the kakanaru LJ comm that turned out particularly well. And it always squished my heart the way Kishimoto drew Naruto, recognizing that Kakashi died, because there's still things to do. Because the sky is falling. Foxwife is Naruto's feelings.


End file.
